Dawn and the Stone
by RhoombaWhack
Summary: What happens on a normal day when Dawn goes shopping for clothing? The whole world spirals out of control. (Dawn x Ash) (Slightly OOC Ash)
1. Dawn Gets Influenced

Hey Guys! RhoombaWhack back finally writing again. This story was inspired by Coockiecat123456 in the story "Dawn and the Magic Stone."

 **I do NOT own Pokemon**

Ash and Dawn had just arrived at the Undella Town, towards the end of Unova quest. Ash had gotten rooms at the Pokemon Center and then began to train while Dawn went to the mall. She needed a new outfit because her old one was ruined. In the forest, her outfit had gotten several holes from thorns and branches.

She found an outfit that consisted of a white shirt, a black vest, a short pair of jeans. She went to the register to pay.

The lady at the register said, "Thank you for shopping here. Because you are our 1 billionth customer, please accept 1 billion pokedollers, this one-piece swimsuit, and this stone."

The stone was oddly colored, being a misty purple color. She went to the Pokemon Center, tried on the swimsuit, and to her great disappointed, the swimsuit was much to large. It was especially large around her breasts and her butt.

Dawn said, "I wish this bathing suit fit me." Then the rock got a message.

It stated: _Dear user,_

 _This stone has the power to grant three wishes; however, you cannot use it to make someone love you or to kill someone. If you have any questions, another message will appear._

 _To use the stone, you must wear the swimsuit, hold the rock, and say "I wish" and then what you wish for._

"Ok, cool." Dawn was reasonably smart, so she made a wish to start, "I wish I had an infinite amount of wishes and I could wish for someone to love me."

A message from the stone:

 _Dear user, you now have infinite amount wishes and you may wish for someone to love you._

Dawn exclaimed, "Sweet! I wish the stone was in a bracelet!" The stone magically floated to Dawn's wrist and became a bracelet. "I wish I did not have to wear this bathing suit to make a wish." She proceeded to take of her bathing suit and said, "I wish Ash could use the power of the stone. I wish I did not need the stone to make a wish. I also wish I had a device that allowed me to change people's mind, body, and clothes." Dawn got a nifty little device that said "Subject: , Mind modification, 0%, body modification, 0%, and clothes modification, 0%."

"These wishes need to happen at the same time. I wish I could not use the stone, Ash had my device and I did not, I am Ash's slave, and Ash was here." And so it was. Dawn became subject to Ash's will, Dawn could not use the stone, Ash appeared, and Dawn's device was on Ash's arm. Dawn said, "Ash you may make any wish you like, and I am your slave."

Ash had been waiting for this moment to arrive for years. He finally had ultimate power that allowed him to do whatever he pleased. He was ready, so he took charge.

Ash replied, "Get your bathing suit that is too big on you, and put it on." Dawn did as she was told while Ash set the device to, "Personality Modification: Love Slave: 0%; Body: Fit To Current Clothing 0%; Clothes Modification, 0%." Dawn came out and Ash shot the beam at her. Ash looked at the device and saw that the personality change was complete. He said, "Dawn, stay there."

She complied and the physical changes started happening. Her hair grew way down to about 3 inches above her tailbone, and her eyelashes became full. Her lips became ready to be kissed by puffing out while her nose scrunched in. Her legs grew longer and hairless and fingernails turned slightly blue and flat at the end after growing. Her waist contracted whilst her hips expanded. Finally, her breasts grew from a tiny A-cup all the way to a gigantic F-cup, and her butt became absolutely huge. She grown to have amazing curves.

Ash was smiling and looked down at his nifty little device. It read, "Personality Modification: Love Slave: Completed; Body Modification, Fit To Current Clothing: Complete; Clothes Modification, 0%."

Ash looked back to Dawn and saw that her swimsuit was changing. Slowly, it separated into a two-piece bathing suit before finally changing into a bikini. Ash looked into Dawn's suitcase and saw that her underwear had become exceptionally revealing, and well as her bras. Both types of clothing also grew. Her shorts became so short they hardly covered her butt and her shirts slowly transformed into tube tops that exposed her midriff. The vest she bought earlier followed suit and exposed a lot of her midriff.

Ash finally spoke up and said, "I wish that nobody saw my actions as unusual. I also wish that Dawn was in a trance."

Ash saw that Dawn was in a trance and continued, "Dawn, I, Ash Ketchum, am your Master. You obey every order I give. I have always been your Master, but I have loved you, as you have me. You, however, are inferior to me. You serve no other purpose than to please me; so displeasing me is only displeasing yourself. Also you would never displease me, your Master. Repeat what I have just said."

In a monotonous voice, Dawn stated, "Ash Ketchum is my Master… I obey Master's orders… We love each other… I am inferior to Master… Displeasing the Master displeases myself… I never displease Master…"

"Good," Ash replied. "When I snap my fingers you will be awake and you will not remember what commands I gave you, but you will still follow the commands given." Ash snapped his fingers.

Dawn immediately asked, "Master, what shall I do to please you?"

Ash realized that it was getting late and replied, "Get out of your bikini and into the beds. I will push the beds together. We will proceed to have some 'fun'."

The pair of Master and love slave had their 'fun' and then went to bed.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, no lemons.**

 **Do you guys want me to give a quick summary of what would happen in "Ash's Ultimate Test"? (I will not finish it)**

 **Please favorite and review. It shows me what you guys like and do not like.**


	2. Cynthia Falls

Ash woke up the next morning with Dawn, his now sexy love slave, beside him. He suddenly noticed something: his body wasn't very sexy. He sat out to fix that by saying, "I wish my body was sexier than Dawn's." Amazingly enough, all his body did was grow, and his shirt became slightly tighter so it would show off his muscles.

Ash continued, "I wish Cynthia invited us to her Villa. Dawn wake up!" Dawn immediately did so. "Put on your cheerleader outfit, I want to see how sexy you look in it."

"Yes Master," Dawn replied. Ash was stunned at how Dawn looked. Her outfit fit perfectly while showing off her curves, legs, and midriff, all while being a sexy purplish color.

Ash took the time to make sure the device was set exactly how he want it. He set it to **, Body Modification slightly less sexy than Dawn's, Clothes Modification; Personality Modification: Slave (Love if Ordered afterwards).**

Ash purposely switched the Personality Modification to the last sector just so he could see what would happen. After all, he could rule the world and make even the likes of Arceus bow down to him, just because of the power of the stone Dawn had given him.

"I wish our hunger and thirst were filled and we were outside the Pokemon Center." Ash's and Dawn's stomachs were filled and there thirst was satiated. Shortly thereafter, Ash and Dawn were teleported outside and Ash saw Cynthia.

Ash said, "Hey Cynthia, good to see you."

"Good to see you to, Ash and Dawn. Do you guys want to come over to my villa?"

"We'd love to, thanks Cynthia," Ash replied, as cheerful as always. Cynthia thought there was something up with Dawn, but quickly dismissed it as nothing was too too strange about her.

 **Area/Time Skip to Cynthia's Villa**

The group had finally arrived and Ash was so ecstatic he was over the moon. He was going to get Cynthia to be his slave. He could get her to do absolutely anything he wanted her to do. He would have one absolutely stunningly and sexily beautiful love slave following him around, and one slave who did whatever he pleased. On top of that, he could make someone else his slave whenever he wanted to. There would be no better life than his.

After some small talk, Ash finally found himself ready to initiate plan, so he started it. "Hey Cynthia, I need to talk to you about something in private." Ash led her to a hallway and executed his plan. He readied the beam and fired.

Cynthia started going crazy and asked, "Ash, What did you do to me?!"

Ash calmly replied, "You'll find out in due time."

During that exchange, Cynthia's body started changing. Her lips puffed out enough, but less than Dawn's own did. Her nose scrunched in as well, but Dawn's nose was far scrunchier. Cynthia's hair grew long and luscious, but it couldn't even start to compete with Dawn's hair. Cynthia's legs didn't become longer although they did become hairless.

Ash was wondering what would happen to her clothes when the next set of changes occurred. Cynthia stood in shock and wondered what would happen next; especially considering the way she saw Dawn. She had noticed that her areas were much more mature than the last time they had met, but Cynthia thought nothing of it. Cynthia just had to keep watching since she knew that whatever force was changing her body would not suddenly stop.

Next, Cynthia's areas started growing. Her breasts became D-cup when her shirt ripped and then became an E-cup once her bra snapped off. Cynthia's butt grew to be almost as big as Dawn's, but it still lack in how big it was. Either way, the rest of Cynthia's apparel fell or snapped off. Finally, her hips expanded and her waist contracted.

Cynthia's bra became a blond color before becoming lacy, even invisible at parts. Her panties came flying back on as well, but shortly after became a blond, transparent, thong. Her heals became much higher, allowing Cynthia to show off her amazing ability to walk endlessly in heals, no matter the size and height of the shoe. Finally, the rest of her apparel came back on before becoming a French maid's outfit that allowed Ash to easily do a check-up wherever and whenever he felt it necessary to. Of course, he could easily just use it to have some 'fun' with her, although; he'd feel guilty if he didn't treat Dawn as well.

"Ash, why would you do th-th-th-," Cynthia started until the personality change took effect and Cynthia stopped and asked, "What are my orders, Ash?"

"Sit here and wait until I am done with your integration through hypnosis. I wish that Cynthia was in a trance and that she was a year younger than me." Cynthia was immediately put into a trance and in all the record books and such, she was made to be a year younger than Ash instead of several years older that him. Ash talked to Cynthia in her trance, "Who am I?"

"You are Ash Ketchum."

"No you foolish slave! I am your Master and Dawn is your Mistress! You are to obey any order either of us give, but my orders take priority over hers'! Where are we?"

"My private villa," Cynthia answered in a monotonous voice.

"Once again you are wrong! This is _my_ private villa. I own your will. You are mine. I own all of your possessions and you only have a single one of your possessions because of _me_! You are extremely stupid to think that you could own anything!"

"Yes Master, I belong to you and Mistress Dawn. You own all of my possessions. I am foolish to think I own anything," Cynthia repeated once again in a monotonous voice.

"When I snap my fingers, all of these ideas will be rooted into only your subconscious. You will not think any differently unless my orders make you do so." Ash snapped his fingers and found a Cynthia eager to do his bidding. "Follow me." Ash walked into the living room and found Dawn waiting patiently. Ash kissed her huge lips and said, "I found us a new home, and Cynthia is our new slave of love. Honey, what do you want for dinner?"

Dawn replied, "I want steak."

"Very well, now order Cynthia to make it."

Dawn said, "Cynthia, make the three of us flank stake!"

Cynthia replied, "Yes Mistress, on the double." And ended with a bow. She then rushed to the kitchen, quickly threw some marinaded steak on the grill, and cooked it.

Ash wished his and Dawn's clothes to the Villa and got himself and Dawn settled into the Master Suite. 30 minutes later, he and Dawn went to the kitchen table and saw a platter of steak and 3 plates.

Ash asked, "Slave, why are there 3 plates? You eat off the floor, don't you remember?"

"Yes master, how silly of me." Cynthia got up, put a plate away, and sat on the floor. Ash served himself and Dawn. They both ate their share and got more, leaving only the slightest sliver of steak for their slave, Cynthia.

Ash said, "Enjoy your food, slave, it's the only food you'll get until tomorrow rolls around." Upon hearing her Master's words, Cynthia shredded the steak piece to shreds until nothing remained. "You will sleep on the floor until you hear me or your Mistress come down tomorrow morning. If you do anything else, you will be severely punished."

Ash and Dawn walked up to the master suite and showered together, had some 'fun', and went to bed.

 **A/N Guys, I want your input so I can make the story how you want it. It's difficult without feedback. So please R &R.**


	3. AN 1

Don't expect regular updates for a while because it's summer and I go on vacation.


End file.
